guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charting the Forests
Anyone been able to do this quest? I keep running into a bug where one of the 5 points is on the plateau that is only accessible from Tanglewood Copse. If I go out from there to get it, I have to map travel (or take the lift) to Arborstone to get the other 4, but that resets the counter for the area. I can get the other 4 or that one, but I can't get all 5. Anyone suffering from this as well, or knows a work around? --Karlos 12:13, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :I ran into the same problem. Has anyone found a way to get all five points, or is this quest bugged? --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:31, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::It's fixed now, they moved the fifth point to make it possible. See Game updates/20060504. --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:00, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Walkthrough? I question several points on this walkthrough, so I'm wondering if they've changed the quest in one of their recent updates. When I first tried this quest, I couldn't get all five points in the first section; I could get the first four, or the last one even though it was not marked (checking the quest log, it would get marked off). With the recent patch, I was able to get all five markers in the first area; but haven't bothered with the others (too little reward for too much effort), so I do agree with the comment about the tedious nature of this quest. --161.88.255.140 15:31, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Maps? Could someone put up some maps of the areas you have to explore and the way to get to all the points? yes maps would be nice for us cince wee do not have high speed here yet and wee lag like crazy on dial up and other players do not have the patient with us which it is understandeble. thank you for your time :I've added maps of all locations Matek 18:38, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Nice job Matek! --Wolfie (talk| ) 18:57, 7 March 2007 (CST) Arborstone The longest, you must go into the river under the gate, and make sure you don't accedientlly go to Arborstone(Mission), then you must do it again, omg! :( --heach 23:01, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Companion Quests I added a section on Companion Quests (quests you can do at the same time.) I added links to the two quests that linked back here already (Defenders of the Forest and Song and Stone). If anyone knows of any other good quests to do along with Charting, please feel free to add them. --Tometheus 11:10, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :Nice idea Tometheus, but for the sake of consistency with S&F/Quests, have moved your content to the Notes section. --Wolfie (talk| ) 18:07, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::I had originally placed it as a sub-heading under NOTES, but itjust looked odd like that. --Tometheus 09:46, 14 March 2007 (CDT) this quest plus kurzick blessing = loads of kurzick exp(or luxon if they have been pushing through) Obviously its better to fff or hfff but this way is fun you get greens you get money you get salvagables and you can open chests along the way 15:00, 11 May 2008 (UTC)